I Just Can't Keep My Hands Off of You
by Johnlockshipper
Summary: Sherlock and John Highschool AU! Sherlock is forced to go to a party, but when someone slips something in his drink, things get a little steamy. What will this mean for these two high school boys? Basically PWP, done over a series of chapters. M rating for a reason! :D
1. Chapter 1

John wakes up groggy and confused, the effects of the after-party hangover hit him like a brick wall. He reaches for the glass of water on his nightstand when he notices something obstructing him. That something was an incredibly gorgeous, incredibly brilliant and incredibly naked Sherlock Holmes. John begins to question, what exactly happened last night at the party.

All his movement has caused Sherlock to awaken, and when John looks again, his grey-green eyes are looking straight at him. Beneath Sherlock's usually collected and calm composure, John can sense a hint of confusion, panic, and maybe even something else … could it be fear? John quickly struggles to maintain his composure while trying not to drown in his own embarrassment.

"Good morning, uhh… did you sleep well?"

"_John Watson, why am I in your bed? What could I possibly have needed to do in here, and why aren't I wearing any clothes?"_

"I was actually about to ask you the same questions. Do you remember anything from the night before?"

"_Obviously not, if I did, I wouldn't be asking you these questions" *imbecile*_

John shifted uncomfortably in bed, trying to cover up his growing arousal and desperately wishing that his classmate would cover up (or actually maybe not). He could feel his face growing redder and redder as his eyes inadvertently wandered to the one place he tried not to look at. John hurriedly cleared his thoughts, trying to save what was left of his pride. He managed to continue the conversation.

"So, well let's see, what was the last thing you remember from last night?"

"_Well, I remember my mother insisting that I go to this party, something about it being a good experience for me. And then when I arrived I scoured the place for someone who was at least slightly tolerable, that was when I found you. However, after awhile you began to get boring and more irritating and then some drunk and frankly repulsive individual came up to me while you were talking and offered me some kind of beverage, he said that it had something special in it to cure any kind of boredom issue I'd ever had. I smelled it checking for toxic substances and when I couldn't detect any I figured why not. The rest of the evening is broken into small fragments of memories."_

"Well why don't you tell me them, so we can figure out what happened here."

Sherlock grumbled in exasperation but complied in the end.

"_I remember sitting with you laughing. I remember definitely not being bored. I remember…kissing you and dancing with you. Then I remember after the ball dropped at New Years, you saying something about going home." _

What John really didn't want to admit was that those "fragmented memories" were starting to become crystal clear in his mind. He was beginning to recall what had happened last night after the party, and decided that he wished he could have forgotten it.

"_Just tell me what happened last night John, it is clear that you remember so we might as well get this over with."_

"Umm, well let me start from where you left off. After New Year's was over, everyone started to go home. I was so hammered from all the drinking and you were high off of God knows what that we both couldn't drive home. So I called a cab to take me home. But then you told me that you didn't have any money on you, so I just told you to crash at my house. When you agreed we both took the cab to my flat. My parents don't live with me so I told you it wouldn't be a problem if you stayed the night. When we got home, you kind of… well you kind of attacked me and demanded that we both spend the night in my room…"

Then it all came back, crystal clear to Sherlock and the memories poured inside his head.

John walked up the stairs dragging his feet and clinging to the stair railing for support. Sherlock clumsily stumbled behind him, tripping every so often and giggling like a mad man. As soon as John opened the door to his flat, Sherlock felt an uncontrollable desire to kiss him. A part of his brain told him that it was the drugs talking and he shouldn't do anything about it, but another part of him told him that just this once was okay. Throwing caution into the wind, Sherlock pinned John to the wall of his kitchen and started kissing him. His kiss was desperate and needy, more teeth than tongue, but they were both too drunk/high to care. Sherlock pushed his tongue into John's mouth desperate to explore, and soon enough it became of battle of dominance. John was aggressively tonguing back at him, trying to take control of the situation. At some point mid-kiss John pulled back and stared into Sherlock's eyes.

"This is wrong, neither of us are in the right state of mind"

Sherlock leaned in until his mouth was just a fraction of an inch away from John's neck. In a low sultry and incredibly irresistible voice he whispered _"I don't care"._

From there they took off, sloppily kissing and stumbling their way to the bedroom, Sherlock threw John onto the bed and slowly began to take care of the clothes issue. He ripped off John's shirt, buttons flying everywhere. John quickly caught on and began to unbuckle Sherlock's trousers. Sherlock pulled away looking at the newly uncovered expanse of John's chest. Subconsciously licking his lips, Sherlock bent down to cover John' chest with delicate kisses. The gentle touches aroused John more than ever as a quiet moan escaped his lips. Hearing that, Sherlock took the initiative to remove the rest of John's clothing and his as well. Soon enough, the two teenagers with lying in bed stark naked.

They looked at each other with hungry eyes, neither wanting to make the first move, but neither wanting to wait. As if the final string had broken, the two boys crashed into each other in a flurry of kisses and touching. Hands grazed across throbbing erections, only to elicit fresh moans and harden them even more. Finally, John pinned Sherlock to the bed, despite his small frame, he was a very strong boy. Straddling Sherlock, John's pressed his erection against Sherlock's causing both of them to moan at the glorious stimulation. The heads of both their cocks leaking precum all over their bodies, John grabbed both of their cocks and gave a slow and horribly cruel, gentle tug. Both men gasped at the sensation of their erections rubbing together plus the stimulation of John's hand.

Things began to heat up as John bent down to kiss Sherlock, while still tugging at their erections. His stroked them both up and down, devouring the sight of Sherlock Holmes, boy genius, writhing beneath him in pleasure. He leaned down to kiss and bite Sherlock on the neck, causing him to squirm even more. John ran his tongue across one of Sherlock's deliciously pointed nipples causing him to scream out in pleasure. Then all of a sudden, Sherlock placed both palms on John's chest and pushed him away.

"Problem?"

"_Fuck me. Hard. Now."_

Without hesitation, John pulled back to allow Sherlock to turn over and get onto all fours. John pulled the lube from his nightstand drawer and poured some onto his fingers. He placed one finger on Sherlock's entrance and felt him shiver with anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh god yes!" John pushed his finger to the first knuckle slowly, reveling in the warmth and velvety smoothness, as Sherlock threw his head back and howled in pure satisfaction. John's cock twitching in response to Sherlock's moans, he pushed his finger in all the way to the second knuckle. He could feel Sherlock writhe in pleasure underneath and frankly it was one of the most arousing things he had ever seen. Reaching a hand down to his own neglected manhood; John starting stroking his cock in time with his finger going in and out of Sherlock. Sherlock was nearly begging him for more.

"_Please John, please, please… give me more. I need more, please don't hold back." Sherlock whimpered and moaned as John continued to pump his fingers. _

Torturously slow, John began to slide another finger into Sherlock. Sherlock hissed at the stretch a bit, but all pain, all thought went out the window as John stroked his prostate. That little ball of nerves made Sherlock collapse with pleasure. Shaking with his head buried in the pillows Sherlock screamed in pleasure.

"_Oh god JOHN! Right there John, oh god, don't stop, don't ever stop! Harder… harder!"_

John couldn't take it anymore; he pulled his fingers out, Sherlock moaning at the lack of contact, and poured more lube on his cock. He couldn't think of a time he had ever been harder than he was right now. His head was swimming and all he could think of was fucking Sherlock Holmes into next week. Stroking his cock a few times before lining himself up to Sherlock, John took a few deep breaths to calm himself. With that John gently pushed the head of his cock into Sherlock's tight hole. Sherlock screamed as he did it, half in pain and half in pleasure. It took all John had not to cum right then and there.

His thoughts were blank and all that was in his head was the feeling of the warmth and tightness of Sherlock around his throbbing cock. "You okay Sherlock?"

_Sherlock nodded vigorously, "Please John, I can't take it anymore, clear my mind, make it go blank. Just fuck me; for god's sake just fuck me."_

John needed no other direction, with that he plunged all the way into him, groaning at the tight heat. "Fuck Sherlock, you're so damn tight." The feeling was indescribable. But John was ever the gentleman and didn't want to hurt Sherlock. Despite all his nerves telling him to pound this guy into the bed he took it slow.

_Growling in frustration Sherlock whipped his head back, "John, I know you are a gentleman, but if you don't fuck me hard I'll be the one taking control."_

As those words fell out of Sherlock's mouth, John's mouth fell open. "Yes sir!" When John started rocking his hips again, all traces of caution and gentleness were gone. He pounded his hips into Sherlock's arse, his dick sliding in and out of him at a frantic speed. He bent over so his chest was pressed up onto Sherlock's back, as he did so he reached around Sherlock and wrapped his fingers around his cock. Dripping wet and throbbing the contact with Sherlock's cock made Sherlock moan in pleasure.

"_Oh god John, I'm gonna cum, I can't hold back. Harder. Harder. MMmfff oh please don't stop…god don't stop. Gonna cum, gonn…unghhhhh!"_

Sherlock spurted his cum all over the bedsheets and John's hand, as he came he clenched around John's cock and within seconds John was coming deep inside of Sherlock. His screams echoed off the walls, and the two of them collapsed onto the bed exhausted.

Rolling over to the side, the two boys were panting, exhausted, and covered with sweat and the smell of sex. John previously hard cock was still inside Sherlock as they lay there for what seemed like an eternity. John rolled over pulling out of Sherlock and watching as his cum slowly dribbled out of his arse. Content and sleepy, John let his post-orgasmic endorphins take over his body.

_Meanwhile, Sherlock lay there panting, his dark curls sticking to his forehead, and thinking. What did he just do? He had enjoyed John's company for quite some time now, one of the few people at his school that he actually enjoyed. On top of that Sherlock thought John was absolutely gorgeous, fantasizing about him more than one of time. Did John feel the same way?_

_Suddenly Sherlock's train of thought was disrupted as he felt John snuggle into his back. He thought about it for a bit, and then decided that it could wait until tomorrow._

The two boys, still drunk, still sweaty and filthy, fell asleep leaving all the awkward conversation for the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys... sorry I have been away for God knows how long, I had a recent surgery and a whole slew of medical issues to deal with. I was wondering if there were any people who wanted me to continue this story line. I was considering just starting a new fic completely... but I figured I should try and salvage what remains of this one. Let me know what you guys want in the reviews!

Thanks for reading! I should be back to posting regularly now that I am out of the hospital!

- Love Always (:


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the long wait you guys, if you didn't read in the little note before this chapter, I had a medical issue and a few surgeries I had to deal with for the past 9 months or so. But now I am all better (hopefully) and I will be updating regularly from now on. Here is a delightfully smutty and a little fluffy chapter for you all. Thanks for being so patient! Enjoy! (:**

The story had been told, the cold, hard, and potentially embarrassing truth had been laid out before them and neither really knew what to say. Sherlock was the first to speak.

_"Well, glad that that is all cleared up. Now I suppose we can both move on with our lives and pretend like this never happened."_

In all honesty, he had no idea why he was saying this. All he really wanted to do was to tell John how he really felt about him. But his body and mind, as per usual, were betraying him. He began to shuffle out of bed uncomfortably trying not to make eye contact with John. As he began to climb out of bed he felt a hand wrap around his wrist.

"Now wait a minute, you never gave me a chance to speak."

Sherlock turned and stared wondering what on Earth John could possibly have to say to make this situation more uncomfortable. Sherlock remembered all the past rejections and cruel words said to him by previous 'friends' and even family members. There was a reason for his cold outward appearance. His briskness and indifference lent itself to never having to become close to other people. He had built up walls around his heart and promised to never let others penetrate it, for fear of being hurt. He claims to be a sociopath, and in some cases he was, he didn't particularly like the company of other people, most were dull and boring. But when there was an individual that he took an interest too, he was forced to tread carefully because he knew that he had a tendency to become too involved, too attached. Despite all this understanding, he allowed himself to become too close to _stupid_ John Watson. He had allowed silly sentiments and emotions get in the way, so once again in his life he braced himself for what was to come, knowing very well that he wouldn't like what was going to be said.

"Last night was fantastic. You are absolutely brilliant"

_"Excuse me?"_

"You heard me. You were fantastic, and I am completely amazed by you. If I am being completely honest with you, I have always fancied you. I never understood how you could know so much, understand people just by looking at them, see into their very souls without trying. Now, I may never get a chance to say this again, but I don't regret last night at all. I never thought I would get a chance to experience what I did last night, especially not with you, so thank you. Thank you very much Sherlock Holmes."

For once in his life, Sherlock Holmes was completely and utterly speechless. He had never before experienced this much admiration and kindness directed towards him.

So rather than speaking he acted.

He lunged forward and captured John's lips in a kiss. It wasn't a thank you kiss, or even a kiss of passion, it was a kiss that said all that needed to be said. All of Sherlock's thoughts, emotions, fears, all the things he proclaimed never having were poured into this kiss, and John reciprocated like his life depended on it. The clash of teeth and tongue, the frantic pulling on clothes, buttons flying, fumbling fingers, the slip and slide of skin. It was hot, and sweaty, the smell of sex hung thick in the air.

He pressed his body right against John's, their erections rubbing together, John's hips bucking up in earnest in a desperate attempt to attain the friction he desperately wanted. Sherlock began to kiss John's neck, licking and biting, leaving red marks in his wake. His hands roamed down towards their cocks, lined up together, swollen and aching to be touched. He gingerly wrapped his fingers around them both, the feeling of their cocks sliding against each other causing both of them to moan in pleasure. Then slowly, much to John's surprise, Sherlock began to kiss his way down John's body, leaving bite marks across his chest, teasing his nipples with his tongue, suckling the sensitive skin where John's hipbones jutted out.

John could feel Sherlock's breath on his cock, his mouth, hot and wet, hovered inches above the glistening head of his cock. He thrust his hips up trying to get Sherlock to wrap his lips around his member, but every time he did, Sherlock pulled away. Just as John thought his patience would break, Sherlock looked up, locking blue eyes with brown, and swallowed him down whole. John's head rolled back in pleasure as gasps of sheer ecstasy escaped from his lips. But Sherlock held his hips in place, not letting him thrust into his mouth, and began moving agonizingly slowly. As he bobbed his head back, he wrapped his hand around the base of John's hard prick and began to move his hand in sync with his mouth. With the addition of his hand, John could no longer contain himself. He began to scream and moan and practically writhe in pleasure. A slew of curses were coming from his mouth.

"Oh fuck Sherlock, oh fuck... Jesus your mouth feels so good. Faster please, please Sherlock faster!"

So Sherlock acquiesced, moving his mouth and hand more frantically, bobbing at a faster rhythm. He began massaging John's balls with his other hand, rolling them gently, using just enough pressure to drive him mad. He removed his mouth from John's member with an erotic pop, then began kissing his way down the shaft. He put one of John's balls into his mouth and lathed the flat of his tongue against it, then moving on to the other. Moving back to the shaft, he licked John's dick from the very base to the very tip, before once again taking him all the way down. He resumed his ministrations with even more gusto than before. Determined to push John to the very edge Sherlock made full use of his tongue, pressing it against John's cock as he swallowed around him.

John's desperate cries filled the room once more. He threaded his hands through Sherlock's dark curls, and pulled against his hair urging him to go faster.

"Sherlock, oh God, I am so close, please don't stop. God you are beautiful, your mouth is so hot and tight around my dick. Fuck, fuck, fuck..." John gasped as he felt his orgasm approaching, he began thrusting up into Sherlock's mouth. But right as he was on the edge of orgasm, Sherlock pulled his mouth away. John groaned in frustration as he determinedly refrained from stroking himself to finish.

"Why did you stop?"

Sherlock looked forward with a devious smile. Placing his own fingers in his mouth, lubricating them generously, he spread John's legs and placed a single finger against John's tight hole.

Breathing raggedly, Sherlock managed to whisper,"_Now it's my turn to show you how I feel."_


End file.
